the life of raven kaguya: medieval
by pantherxii
Summary: the princess sakura was taken for two years for a ransom that was never met with
1. Chapter 1

this takes place in medieval times so they are not ninjas so let's get to the story

in a castle is a pink haired girl wearing a red dress with mid length pink hair is walking through the castle greeting each subject nicely then sees her father which has red hair wearing king clothes then smiles at her. "are you ready to visit the village?" the king asks, sakura nods so they go outside and get in a carriage with three knights on horses following.

a white haired guy wearing a white shirt and black pants with a tattoo of a raven on his arms. "are you ready raven?" a voice asks to reveal another white haired guy wearing a light purple shirt and black pants. "yes kimimaro." the guy called raven says while the two watch the carriage pass by so the two run after the carriage with a few more people.

a white haired guy wearing knight armor except for the helmet with a scar running down his right eye with a black mouth mask sees another knight goes down with a white blade in his chest. "kakashi what is going on?" the king asks "thieves, it's nothing real major." the white haired knight answers calmly while pulling out a blade.

raven jumps onto the carriage landing next to the driver. "who are you?" the driver asks then raven puts his hand on to the driver's neck with a white blade coming out of raven's palm killing the driver making it crash into a tree. raven jumps off to see kimimaro kill the other knight while kakashi run at them with lightning in his left hand. "not so fast." raven says while grabbing a dagger and throws it into kakashi's leg making him bleed.

sakura looks outside to see raven open the carriage and smiles. "you got two options king." raven says "what are they?" the king asks then kimimaro walks over after knocking kakashi out then pulls sakura out of the carriage. "don't you dare hurt her." the king threatens while standing up. "here's what we want give us half your gold and us our own kingdom, you got two years and if you don't all three of you will die, for now your daughter is coming with us." kimimaro explains then they run off with sakura and the other people.


	2. one year later

One year later

Kimimaro wakes up in a camp with raven and a couple other people and sakura, over the year sakura actually looked at them as not kidnappers but people but it could have been how long she stayed with them. Kimimaro exits his tent to see raven talking to a girl with red hair wearing knight leggings a cloth shirt and holding a flute in his hands. "You can go tayuya I want to talk to my brother alone." kimimaro says then tayuya nods and walks away waving at raven. "what is it?" raven asks "its ukon and sakon they say they heard the king planning something." kimimaro explains then raven nods so the two brothers go in the direction of the kingdom.

tayuya and sakura follows behind the two brothers quietly, tayuya smiles thinking of raven and her without kimimaro bugging them. "you ok?" sakura asks "yeah I'm just thinking of something." tayuya answers then sakura nods understanding what tayuya means "so who is it? if you don't mind me asking." sakura says then tayuya whispers a name in sakura's ear making tayuya slightly blush then sakura nods. "hurry up you two the kingdom isn't that far ahead." kimimaro announces then they see the kingdom ahead of them.

kakashi is on the roof of the castle until a small brown dog climbs up next to him. "what is it pakkun?" kakashi asks "it's sakura, she's back with those two thieves and another one." the dog explains so the two go into the castle and explains it to the king. "the plan is set get them ready." the king commands then kakashi nods then leaves to another building. "go pakkun accompany kakashi." the king says then pakkun leaves the castle behind kakashi.

the two enter a building to see a guy with long white spiky hair wearing light knight armor with two toads on his shoulders with a sword attached to his side. "there here jiraya its time for the plan to be put in plan." kakashi explains then the three heads out. "where's the other two?" kakashi asks "orochimaru is coming with kabuto while tsunade is dealing with a pest problem." jiraya answers then the three starts running until they see kimimaro and the other three slightly far away then a guy with black hair wearing knight armor arrives with a guy with short white hair wearing a purple shirt with white sleeves with purple pants with glasses. "come on kabuto the fun is about to start." the black haired knight says "wait orochimaru no fun will happen until they come to us." jiraya explains making orochimaru sigh.

a woman with blond hair waering light knight armor holding a knife until two guys with light grey hair wearing cloth pants with one with his hair covering his left eye is wearing a chainmail shirt while the other one has his hair covering his right eye wearing a hoodie with fur on the inside of the hood. "hey ukon how fast do you think this will go?" the guy wearing the hoodie asks "I give it at least three minutes, sakon." ukon explains while tsunade readies her knife while the two chuckles.

ch 2 done please someone leave a review its hard to tell if you people like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

"kakashi, jiraya, kabuto, and orochimaru don't harm them." sakura begs but orochimaro laughs then runs torward at them with kakashi grabbing sakura and runs back to kabuto and jiraya with a smile, raven nods at his two comrades then tayuya grabs her flute then starts blowing into it summoning three giants, one dressed up as a knight, one dressed up as a executioner, and the last one is dressed up as a warlord. "attack." tayuya commands while blowing into the lute making the giant executioner charge at orochimaru which dodges then starts spitting out snakes which attack the giant, the giant knight cuts the snakes off the executioner then brings it blade down but orochimaru doges then runs at the giant knight. raven runs at orochimaru but gets hit to the ground to reveal kabuto behind raven. "your power is perfect." kabuto says then runs at tayuya but kimimaro tries to block but jiraya summons two giant toads one hitting the giants, and another one hitting kimimaro to the ground then kabuto hits the flute then hits tayuya to the ground then slumps her over his shoulder then walks to the others while raven stands back up bleeding. "just give up." jiraya says while the giants disappear then raven walks torward jiraya and the others while a white bone like sword comes out of the palm of his right hand then grabs it with the same hand then looks torward them while kimimaro slowly regains conscious then looks up at raven widening his eyes. "tayuya is not worth the trouble just get sakura and we'll dash." kimimaro says "not worth the trouble?" raven asks blankly then keeps walking.

(flashback) a ten year old raven and eleven ear old kimimaro is running in a kingdom that is being destroyed then sees two knights running after a ten year old tayuya then one of the knights hear the two brothers' footsteps then turns around then takes off it's helmet to reveal tsunade. "go little kids this little girl did something wrong." tsunade says "why?" raven asks "you live here don't you, we live in konoha the leaf kingdom and the sound kingdom as in this one is a bad kingdom and must be stopped." tsunade explains then raven runs at them with his bones coming out of his hands then stabs the one knight while tsunade just runs but gets hit by kimimaro which is holding a bone sword then looks at her with just hate in his eyes then tsunade gets up to look at the two. "leave." kimimaro says quietly then tsunade runs away while tayuya smiles at them. "what's your name? raven asks "tayuya." tayuya answers "we are sorry about your family now we are your family we'll protect you." kimmaro explains with a smile then three starts walking through the kingdom watching tsunade warning other knights.

(end of flashback) "she is our first family member, and you will just let her die?" raven asks "we'll let you have one, it can be sakura or this girl." kabuto explains "I pick both." raven says then bones wrap around him like armor while he holds his blade ready then walks toward them with so much hate at them.

ukon and sakon runs at tsunade which barely dodges then starts bleeding from her side where she got stabbed then ukon runs at tsunade which cuts open ukon's arm open then kicks him to the ground while sakon runs at her but tsunade punches him then cuts sakon's chest and punches him to the ground making him bleed but the two nods at each other, the two run at each other then somehow merge with each other then looks at tsunde with a grin. "what are you?" tsunade asks "like you human, but better we are twins but we can also merge together I hope you are ready for our revenge for our kingdom." sakon and ukon explains at the same time then they run at tsunade, the two splits then cuts tsunade to the ground almost ripping her waist apart then ukon picks up tsunade and slings her over his shoulder then he grins while the two walk toward camp.

hope you liked and I am having a slight contest which I no no one will participate but it's a drawing one of one of the characters and the winning drawing will be used as the cover for this fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

Raven walks over to kabuto and jiraya which looks at raven "choose one." Kabuto says then raven shakes his head then goes to stab jiraya but a toad appears in front of jiraya which runs and hits raven in the chest making raven bleed. Kakashi walks toward raven with pity "you are a disgrace." Kakashi says then lightning covers his hand then runs at raven which grabs kakashi's arm then kicks kakashi a few feet, raven runs at kabuto which kicks raven while orochimaru runs at raven. "You will not touch him!" Kimimaro yells then bones wrap around his right arm like a drill, kimimaro runs at orochimaru then starts drilling through him, orochimaru laughs then a snake comes out of his mouth and bites kimimaro making him drop orochimaru, raven walks toward kabuto. "I got a better deal for you." Raven says "what is it?" Kabuto asks slightly curious. "You give kimimaro the girls and you can have me." Raven answers then looks at sakura with a smile, kimimaro now raged passes orochimaru and kakashi then hits kabuto sending him a few feet away, kabuto stands up bleeding while tayuya is on the ground in pain. "Tayuya." Raven says then runs to tayuya crying slightly, raven picks up tayuya still crying then jiraya runs at him but a few bones go through jiraya's chest making him bleed from his chest and down. "I said stay way from my family." Kimimaro says then runs over to sakura which was placed on the ground nicely then kimimaro examines her for any wound or injury and doesn't find one. "I'm fine kimimaro help raven out I'll meet you back at camp." Sakura explains then runs toward camp, kabuto stands up along with the other three which get their weapons ready, kakashi runs at kimimaro with electricity around his hands while jiraya summons five toads, orochimaru summons snakes and kabuto gets a surgical knife ready. "You're right we are a family and no one gets left behind." Kimimaro says while hitting kakashi, raven picks up tayuya then gets ready to run with tayuya, kabuto runs at the two but kimimaro hits him and stabs the toads while cutting the snakes apart, raven runs to camp while holding tayuya with kimimaro behind them. "We will fight again one day." Kakashi says in pain

Raven arrives at camp to see a guy with orange hair on the sides and top of his head runs over to them almost out of breath while kimimaro arrives then looks at the guy which stands up and looks at them. "What is it jirobo?" Tayuya says while regaining conscious "it's sakon he arrived with one of those leaf kingdom knights and kidomaru told me to tell you guys that the akatsuki is holding a meeting soon." Jirobo answers then leads them into a tent where sakon and ukon are with tsunade which has her hands bound together then kimimaro looks at her with hate. "Do you know why you're here?" Kimimaro asks "no I don't." Tsunade says then glares at Kimimaro "let me remind you of us." Tayuya says then punches tsunade in the face making Tsunade spit some blood then stands up then glares at tayuya which grins then goes to punch her again but raven stops her. "What do you want from me?" Tsunade asks "easy revenge." Sakon answers then punches tsunade in the stomach while ukon cuts her waist open then grabs her and walks to the closest river, sakon laughs knowing that Tsunade is no longer a threat to them. "Hurry up ukon we got to meet with the akatsuki!" Kimimaro yells, ukon nods while dumping tsunade's body in the river then the group leaves the camp with sakura following and talking to tayuya.

They arrive at a camp where a guy with light black skin, black hair with six arms wearing cloth clothes, the guy greets them to reveal he's kidomaru then he leads them into a huge building like tent where a bunch of men and a purple haired woman wearing black cloaks with red clouds are waiting. "Kimimaro, raven and the sound four plus ukon welcome." A blonde haired akatsuki member greets "why are here?" Raven asks "don't mind deidra but you're here because we want you guys to be part of the akatsuki." A grey haired akatsuki member wearing a cloak but with the left sleeve missing and holding a red scythe answers then the blonde haired akatsuki member known as deidra nods. "You guys want us to join you?" Raven says "yes so will you?" A orange haired akatsuki member that looks like the leader asks making the group look at each other then at sakura which nods. "We accept." Kimimaro says then the leader nods and hands them each a cloak with red clouds on them then sakura smiles at Kimimaro and the other five.

After they joined they got their own groups of lesser important people that have the same people and they each got their own homes, Tayuya walks over to raven's place then enters to show raven examining a paper then he sees tayuya entering the building. "Hey raven." Tayuya greets then sits next to him "what's wrong?" Raven asks "just here to tell you thanks and something else." Tayuya answers "what is it?" Raven asks "i-i love you." Tayuya slightly whispers then blushes a little embarrassed but raven smiles then kisses Tayuya on the cheek making her blush redder. "I feel the same way." Raven say then kisses tayuya on the lips for a minute with both of them blushing, the next morning was devestating sakura was missing while deidra was gone also without a trace with the leader sending members to certain kingdoms to check.

Deidra wakes up in a dark room to find himself tied up along with sakura then they see a silhouette of a guy in the shadows while deidra tries to get sakura and himself untied while a few more silhouettes appear in the dark. "Who are you guys?" Deidra asks "lee, kiba, and shino take the male to the hideout and ino, naruto, sasuke, neji, and choji take sakura to the castle and let no one stop you guys." The first figure commands while two groups waok over to them then helps Deidra and sakura up then leaves the building to show that the two groups wdre full of people from the age 18-21 running with them, in a tree is a guy with orange hair with half of his face grey along with his left arm is wearing light chainmail clothes watching then sends a pigeon with a note.

Sakon is in the woods with tayuya and jirobo until a pigeon flies to them with jirobo grabbing it and reads it then gasps and leads them deeper except sakon which he sends back to the akatsuki because the note said sakura and Deidra were in the woods heading out of the woods.

Raven sees sakon runs toward him, kimimaro, kidomaru and ukon then tells them the note so evdry akatsuki member heads for the woods, sakon and raven reaches the woods to see the orange haired guy standing in front of them with a half smile. "You did good jugo." Raven says while running deeper in with sakon, ukon, kimimaro, kidomaru, and jugo then they see tayuya, and jirobo in front of the two groups guarding Deidra and sakura. "Give them to us you punks." Raven says while the grey haired akatsuki member catches up then examines each member of the group but only one out of them keeping him interested was a spiky blonde 20 year old wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black and orange pants. "What is it hidan?" Kimimaro asks then the guy known as hidan points at the blonde which readies a dagger while a guy wearing a green one suit with high orange warmers with a black bowlcut stops him. "I got him naruto get the two out of here." The black haired guy says with confidence then the rest of the groups run ahead then hidan laughs while gesturing the others to go on while he takes care of the one that stayed behind. Hidan walks toward the one guy "can you give me your name?" Hidan asks "the name's lee, I'm the greatest fighter from the leaf kingdom." The guy answers while getting ready to fight then runs at hidan which jumps over lee and readies his scythe and glares at lee.

Raven and the others run at the two groups but a guy wearing light white armour with blank whit eyes which stops them from their pursuit with kidomaru stopping and cracking all six of his hands. "You guys go I'll deal with this one." Kidomaru says while letting the others run ahead of him and the one guy.

Jirobo stops running to see a slight chubby guy with brown hair wearing red clothes with chainmail over his chest stopping jirobo which runs at the guy then they both hit each other in the face sending them a few feet while raven leads the others forward. Raven gets his fists ready. "No berother we will be the ones to rescue sakura and deidra." Kimimaro says then a guy with black hair wearing a white cloth shirt and grey pants holding a shirt laughs at them while naruto and the guy splits up with a guy with brown spiky hair wearing a chain mail like shirt and grey pants with a big white dog stands in front of them while the groups run ahead with ukon standing. "You guys go I'll deal with the mutt and punk." Ukon says while tayuya runs with raven after Deidra's kidnappers while kimimaro takes sakon and jugo after naruto's group and sakura.


End file.
